Finding A Sense Of Belonging
by tylerrbret
Summary: Losing one parent is hard, but losing both is devastating! Follow a set of twins as they try to piece their lives back together after their parent's deaths!   AU high school fic! Ted DiBiase Jr./OMC and CM PUNK/OFC
1. The First Day Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Summary: Losing a parent is hard, but losing both parents is devastating. Follow two siblings who have lost everything and have to start from scratch | AU High school fic! Eventual Ted DiBiase/OMC and CM Punk/OFC**

The back seat of the car was silent as it neared the school. The elderly woman in the front had tried to get the two teens to speak, but neither would say more than a mumbled response here and there, so she finally gave up. It was their first day of school in almost two months but neither child seemed excited. Their grandmother glanced back at them with sad, yet kind, eyes. Her grandchildren, who used to be so lively, seemed withdrawn and cut off from the world. It tore her heart to pieces see her baby girl's children so broken.

Pulling up to the school, she turned to look at the pair with a small smile. "You know I love you two, don'tcha?" The girl nodded, while the boy just continued to stare out the window at the school looming over them. The elderly woman's heart broke when she looked at her grandson. He'd taken it especially hard since he was the one to get the call about their parent's passing. He had to break the news to his sister and it killed him to have to do that. "I'll be here after school to pick you guys up, okay?" Leaning forward, both teens kissed their grandmother on the cheek before exiting the vehicle, and started to head up to the building. Once both children were gone, she sent up a silent prayer to their parents to please watch over them where she couldn't and pulled from the curb to head back home.

"I'm scared. I don't wanna be in this fucking place. I wanna go home!" Tyler, the boy, said as he took his twin sister's hand. He was terrified of being at a new school in a new state. They were so far from home and he couldn't handle not having his friends there. His sister Kate looked over her little brother, of only two minutes, and smiled at him before squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry baby brother, we'll be just fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

A ghost of a smile crossed Tyler's face as they walked into the school, oblivious to the looks they were given, and headed to the office. Having to start a new school in the middle of the year was tough, but it was something they had to do. Living with their grandmother was the only real choice they had, and she lived really far from their old home so they were forced to move homes and schools. The receptionist, a pretty blonde woman with sparkly blue eyes and glittering white teeth, gave them a pitying smile as they informed the lady who they were.

Tyler hated that look, and scoffed before looking to the floor. His sister apologized for him, squeezing his hand once more, as they were introduced to the principal, who thankfully didn't give them looks of pity, and were giving the obligatory welcoming speech. Tyler zoned out, while Kate kept up the façade of actually paying attention. When that was finally out of the way the twins were given their class schedules and sent on their way.

"No, please don't leave me alone," Tyler begged his sister as they looked over their schedules to see which classes they had together. Of all six classes, they only had two together and Tyler didn't know if he could handle that. "I can't do this dammit. Please, can we leave!"

Kate, trying her best to stay strong for them both, pulled her brother into a tight embrace and held him through his sobs. "Shh, I promise we're gonna be fine. You know you gotta believe your sister. After all I'm older so that means I'm always right." A tiny snort of laughter came from her baby brother and that made her smile. "Now come on, I'll walk you to class."

**~Tyler POV~**

Finally having been pried from his sister's side, Tyler sat in one of the few empty seats in the classroom while other students were talking extremely loudly all around. He felt so alone. As the bell rang, the last few stragglers came into the room followed by what appeared to be their teacher. His long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Alright, settle down everyone! CALM DOWN!" His voice was extremely loud as he yelled out for silence and it startled Tyler.

"We have a new student, um, a Tyler Hughes." All eyes settled on Tyler and his face heated up despite himself. A loud laugh burst from his left side sounded, and then "Haha, look the fag is blushing." A large chorus of laughter erupted in the room and Tyler found himself wilting. His first day here and he was already labeled the fag. It was surely because of his appearance. Doe like brown eyes, dark black hair spiked like something out of cartoon, and clothes that would appear too damn tight but were actually quite comfortable, and rings pierced through his lower lip. He totally stood out in the crowd, and people liked to make fun of that.

"QUIET DOWN ! Rhodes, get to principal's office NOW. You too, Dibiase!" Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler noticed two boys get up from their desks, one was a rather attractive blonde and the other was dark headed, with shrugs and fist bumps to leave the room. Shrugging their shoulders, and bumping fists, the two boys left laughing all the while. Tyler, sinking lower in the desk, wanted to die but thankfully the rest of the class was uneventful.

When the bell rang the teacher called Tyler up to his desk while the other students bustled out quickly. "I'm sorry about that. I'm really sorry." Looking up at the teacher, the boy offered a hint of a smile before shrugging his shoulders in the universal sign of it was no big deal.

"You come tell me if they give you any more problems alright. Oh, I'm Mr. Michaels by the way." Placing a kind hand on the Tyler's shoulder he squeezed gently before sending him on his way.

Having a few minutes before his next class Tyler searched out his locker. Going through the halls the boy finally found his locker and stopped dead in his tracks. Right next to his was the two boys who had made fun of him. Apparently the attractive blonde one, Dibiase, had a locker right next to his own. The ebony haired teen, Rhodes, nodded in his direction and they both laughed.

Sighing, Tyler walked past the two boys as they continued to whisper to one another about him to head to his next class. "This day couldn't possibly get any fucking worse." However, he was extremely wrong.

**A/N: This first day of school will actually be two chapters; I just didn't want to make a HUGE first chapter about day 1. So next chapter will be the conclusion of the first day of school and just to let everyone know Tyler is going to be the main focus of this story, but Kate is going to have her moments to shine! I like her character far too much to leave her hanging high and dry!**

**As always reviews are much loved!**


	2. The First Day Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Summary: Losing a parent is hard, but losing both parents is devastating. Follow two siblings who have lost everything and have to start from scratch | AU High school fic! Eventual Ted DiBiase/OMC and CM Punk/OFC**

**For those curious**

**~Kate POV~**

Having to leave her baby brother was one of the most difficult things she had ever done, but she knew that she had to. They couldn't stay together all the time because it just wasn't possible. She had told him that things would be fine, and she would take care of him and she would, but she couldn't do it every minute of every day. It wasn't plausible and that was what hurt the most. She couldn't keep her Tyler safe from the bullies like she could at their old school.

They had every class together back then and were able to stick together, but here they were separated. Her brother was basically defenseless because he couldn't, or wouldn't really, take up for himself. She was his shield. Playing with the ends of her dark hair as the teacher droned out about some math equations, that she already knew how to by the way, Kate tried to focus on anything but the brother. To one side, she saw a few girls gossiping about this and that. She wasn't much for gossip so that got boring. Her chocolate eyes drifted to the other side where a couple boys were joking with one another.

One in particular caught her eye, a boy with dark hair slicked back and a lip ring. He was making jokes about another teenager sleeping, snoring rather loudly, a few seats behind them. Giggling at one of the jokes brought that boy's attention to her and she blushed slightly. Eavesdropping was definitely not a good impression to make on the first day.

Before turning to the front, her face still flushed from embarrassment, she caught the boy smiling at her and then going back to talk to his friends. "Alright, everyone! I want you al to work through the pages on the board to turn in tomorrow for a quiz grade." A collective groan erupted from the class moments before the bell rang.

Rushing to get to the next class, which she shared with Tyler, Kate crashed into the boy from earlier. "Whoa there sweets! You might hurt yourself." Embarrassed once more, Kate mumbled an apology as the boy helped her back onto her feet. "Thank you..um."

"Oh, it's Phil. And it is my pleasure Kate. It's always good to help a pretty damsel in distress." Phil flashed a 100 watt grin as he turned to leave. Kate was a bit curious how Phil had known her name, but then she remembered the teacher announcing her to everyone. A small smile crossed her face, and then she was off to class and to her brother.

Only, when she got there Kate noticed there was no Tyler. She took a seat to wait, but he wasn't showing up and she began to panic.

**~Tyler POV~**

This class was just as boring as the last, and Tyler didn't think he could handle it. He wanted more than anything to leave and just stay at his home, not the house where his grandmother lived. That wasn't a possibility though, so he toughed out the boring droning of his teacher.

One thing was worse than the boring class though, and that was the fact that Rhodes and Dibiase, whose first names he'd learned were Cody and Ted, sat directly behind him and were calling him names quietly and throwing wads of paper at him.

"Please leave me alone," he had whispered to them when the teacher had her back turned. He didn't know what he'd done to make himself a target, but the two boys were seemed to think of him as their new punching bag.

"Why should we? You're so fucking easy to pick on, fag. I mean what the hell is up with your hair? Did you stick your finger in a light socket?" Cody growled out and Ted laughed at that. Tyler wanted to cry, but didn't. He couldn't give them any more ammo to use against him. Holding his head high, Tyler tried to ignore them the rest of the class. It wasn't working because they just kept calling him names and throwing things at the back of his head.

Finally the bell rang and he all but got up and ran from the room. His next class was with his sister. He needed Kate right now and he couldn't wait to get to her. That wasn't going to happen, it seemed, because Cody and Ted were hot on his heels. Other students moved out of the way as they saw the two hulking boys walking after the new kid. No one wanted to help out it seemed. Next thing he knew Tyler felt pain bloom on the back of his head and he sunk to the floor.

Cody had decided to shove him into a locker but used a lot more force than needed and the sound of Tyler's head smashing against the metal came to the other boy's ears. "Cody, what the fuck man!"

Ted, kneeling over Tyler, yelled at Cody who looked a little panicked. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard. It was an accident." The boy was freaking out, but Ted wasn't paying attention. Snapping his fingers in Tyler's face, he looked down into the boy's face.

"Yo kid, you okay? Hello, talk to me dude!" Blinking, Tyler struggled to get away from both boys. His head felt like it was on fire. Ted reached out to him, but Tyler jerked away and stumbled down the hall towards the doors of the school. The blonde called after him, but he ignored the calls. His vision was swimming a bit, but Tyler didn't care. He wanted out of there!

Throwing the doors open, Tyler darted out of the school not even caring that he was ditching over half his classes. He couldn't handle being there right now. Cody and Ted had pushed him to the brink already and it was only day one. How the fuck was he going to handle another year and a half with those two?

**Oh my gosh! Day one and already we have problems for poor Tyler. At least Teddy was trying to be nice, right? Or was he just covering his own skin so he didn't get in trouble? Only time will tell.**

**And has Kate already got herself an admirer? Oooh, suspense!**

**Who knows what's coming next? I do…sort of!**

**Anyway reviews and such please! Much love to each and every reviewer!**


	3. Newfound Friends

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean a lot!**

**Soooo, let's find out what happened to Tyler and how the rest of Kate's day went!**

**~Kate POV~**

She'd made quite a few new friends that day and was excited about that. There were John, Randy, Cody, and Ted from the wrestling team. They were all extremely nice and were quite good looking she had to admit. John had adorable dimples and Randy these stormy blue eyes that she found kind of intoxicating, but it seemed that was all for naught. She wasn't quite certain about those two, but she got a certain _vibe_ from them. Cody and Ted were nice guys, but they seemed to be bothered by something when they met and seemed rather anxious.

She met a few of the cheerleaders, Kelly, Alicia, and Eve. They were a little bit flighty but nice girls. Another girl she met was named Beth and she wasn't your typical high school airhead. To be totally honest she was incredible from her sense of style to attitude. Kate felt like they would be good friends even on their first meeting.

Kate hadn't seen Phil anymore that day, but wasn't surprised when Beth told him Phil and his friends liked to skip classes and OFTEN. She laughed at thought and was rather proud of herself for pegging him as the type to ditch.

"Hey, Kate! Wanna come hang out with some of us at my house?" Turning to look at Kelly, she saw a rather large group of people behind the blonde girl. Randy and John, all in each other's bubble but playing it cool, Cody, Ted, and Alicia were all looking in her direction. They were waiting on her answer.

Gnawing her lip, Kate thought for a moment. She was really worried about Tyler because she hadn't seen him at all the rest of the day but she also wanted to not seem antisocial. She felt horrible for what she was about to do, but she couldn't always be there to take care of Tyler. He had to fend for himself every now and then. "Yeah, sure! That sounds cool!"

Kelly, who appeared to be rather wealthy, piled herself, Alicia, Kate, Ted and Cody in her HUMMER before driving on to her house. There was idle chitchat, asking the new girl questions which Kate didn't mind. "So, you got any siblings?"

"Yup, I have a twin brother actually." The car exploded at that. Apparently twins weren't all that common around their town so they started to ask her all sorts of questions. "No, he's a boy. Yes we're identical. Umm, he was at school earlier but he sort of disappeared."

Pulling up to Kelly's house, they all piled out while still asking questions, to head inside to wait for John and Randy. "What movies you guys wanna watch?" Immediately the boys threw out something called _Hangover_, and Kate shrugged not really caring. She was still upset with herself about Tyler.

John and Randy arrived shortly afterwards and then they settled down in comfortable silence to watch the movie. About halfway through, Kate heard Ted and Cody whispering about something behind her.

"Seriously Cody, you could have hurt him really bad. I mean, didn't you see the way he was stumbling around?" Kate's heart leapt to her throat and she prayed that they were not talking about her brother.

"Oh come on, I didn't hurt him. The little fag was fine. I mean you saw him get up and leave didn't you?" The brunette girl's fist clenched as she heard that word. That one word that she had beat people up for calling her brother. Whirling on the two boys, anger flaring in her eyes, she growled out, "Who? Who the hell did you hurt? Did he look like me?"

The two boy's eyes widened in horror when they realized that Tyler did indeed look like Kate, like a carbon copy if the piercings were removed and the hair lengthened. "N-No, we didn't do anything."

Wheeling on Ted, Kate's fury reached its peak." I swear to god, if you hurt my brother I will rip your damn balls off! Where the hell is he?"

The movie forgotten, the room's occupant's attention was focused solely on the tiny wisp of a girl who had the two wrestlers shaking in their boots. "We don't know. H-He left school, but he was walking really funny. I think his head was hurt really bad." Ted answered honestly, and that gained him the tiniest hint of redemption in Kate's book while she glared daggers at Cody who seemed to have swallowed his tongue. "I'm going home! I'm sorry Kelly." Turning to the blonde girl, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak as well, Kate offered an apologetic smile then stalked to the door.

As soon as the door was closed Kate began to run. She was worried about her brother. She had no clue where he would go. Home would be the last place to look for him. She knew that even though Tyler loved their grandmother he wouldn't go there unless Kate was home too. "Dammit; Tyler where did you go?"

"I'll help you find him." Turning, she saw Ted there with his hands deep in his pockets and eyes downcast. "We didn't mean to hurt him I promise. We were just joking, and it got out of hand." He seemed genuinely apologetic, but that wasn't enough.

"He's really fragile, and you will apologize when we find him. " A nod from Ted and then they started walking in awkward silence. "Do you have an idea where he would go?" Ted asked, not really knowing either of the twins well enough to make any guesses of his own. Nibbling her lip, Kate tried to think of something. Their mother used to take them to the park and Tyler really loved it. He like the peaceful feeling it gave off. Telling Ted this, the muscular teen smiled.

"There is actually a park right down this road. Maybe he's there." Kate nodded and they began to walk again with Ted asking a few questions about Kate's parents and such. When she told the other teen the whole sordid tale it made Kate feel a little better. She wanted Ted to feel guilty for what he and Cody did to her sweet baby brother! He didn't deserve to have to big neanderthals picking on him.

The park came into view and Kate picked up her pace. Looking over each and every corner she gave a huge sigh of relief when she saw Tyler sitting on a bench not far from when she currently stood. "Tyler!"

**~Tyler POV~**

"Tyler!" Hearing his name being called drew Tyler from his murky thoughts. Seeing Kate running towards him made the boy smile. "Hey sis."

Her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, but because he was so unsteady they both toppled over. Tyler laughed but began to panic when an arm he didn't recognize came into view to help him stand. Kate's face was set in a frown as Tyler turned to look at Ted. How did he find him? Did he follow Kate? His meager bit of happiness drained out and he sunk to his knees. "No please, don't hurt me anymore." The small brunette's eyes were filled with tears as he waited for another punch to be thrown his way. He couldn't handle any more pain today, but the hit never came.

**Ooo, cliffhanger, haha! I was seriously surprised by how long Kate's POV was, but once I started I couldn't stop! She is so fun to write, and I love how protective she is. You don't mess with her brother, you hear me Cody and Ted! Next chapter will probably be strictly from Tyler's POV.**

**Review and such people, they are much loved and always WANTED! See you next chapter!**


	4. Mixed Signals

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean a lot!**

**I feel inspired, so you lovely people get two chapters!**

**~Tyler POV~**

Ted hadn't moved and when Tyler looked up he saw the most forlorn expression on the muscular teen's face. He looked so upset and the smaller brunette had no clue why. Why would he be sad when he'd caused him pain and sadness that whole day? It was really confusing and Tyler's head was still hurting. He just wanted to go…back to his grandmother's house. "Kate, can we go?" His sister nodded and came to take his hand. Squeezing it gently she offered him a reassuring smile.

"T-Tyler, I, um, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I won't let it happened again." Ted's words seemed sincere, but Tyler didn't care. He wouldn't believe it. He had been lied to far too many times before. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

"What?" Tyler, and even Kate, was giving Ted and funny look and the older teen blushed under the identical stares. He actually didn't really know why he'd offered to make up for his earlier blunder. It just seemed like the thing he should do. Tyler seemed like a sweet kid and he felt horrible for making the rather adorable boy cry.

Tyler felt Kate nudging his side when he didn't respond. What was he supposed to say? Opening and closing his mouth a few times he came up with nothing. A sigh from beside him and then Kate said, "You can take him out to dinner like a proper southern gentleman should. That would be the proper thing to do." Tyler's face went red, as did Ted's, but neither boy noticed as they stared at their feet. Finally the silence was broke by Ted as he cleared his throat. "I suppose I can do that. So long as you forgive me for what happened." A sheepish smile crossed Ted's face as he turned to leave. "Tomorrow after school, okay?" With that said, the older teen walked off towards his home the twins guessed.

"He was totally flirting with you." Kate said as they passed into their grandmother's home. Tyler scoffed as he checked out his head a mirror in the living room. "You practically forced him into it. I doubt if he even remembers tomorrow. He'll prolly forget and go right back to calling me names with Cody."

"Oh, sweets! Don't you worry your pretty little head about Cody. I think I scared him." Tyler laughed as his sister dug through the fridge for a soda. Tyler came into the kitchen rubbing his head.

"My head hurts sis." Looking over her brother, Kate sucked in a breath as she noticed the large bump on his head. "He must've got you good, huh sweets?" Tyler smiled faintly and nodded. It was hurting something awful and he just wanted to lie down. Reaching into a cabinet and taking out some Tylenol, Tyler popped back a few capsules with a glass of water.

"Heading to bed?" A nod was the only reply she got as Tyler slowly made his way up to his bedroom. Hopping into the shower, he moaned out as the hot water relaxed his body. Showers had to be the best creation in the world. Deciding it was time to get out, Tyler neglected to put on clothes as he flopped onto his bed and was out like a light in minutes.

"WHOA! That's something one sibling should never see on another." Kate's eyes bugged out as she saw Tyler in all his naked glory. "Um, time to get up baby bro. School and whatnot."

On their drive to school everyone was silent. Grandma was only quiet because she was listening to the music drifting from the speakers. Her grandchildren were quite because they were both mortified. Tyler couldn't believe his sister had seen him naked. Sure, when they were smaller they'd seen each other all but of course that had stopped all too soon. It was now awkward, and yet so funny. Both were soon giggling and their grandmother hadn't the foggiest notion as to why they both started laughing when nothing was said.

Each kissing their grandmother goodbye the twins stepped out and clasped one another's hands. "Now, you're gonna stay all day right?" Kate had been adamant about that. Separating at Tyler's class, with a reassuring squeeze of his hand, the boy walked in and took his seat. A smile from Mr. Michaels made the boy feel a little bit better about being in class with Ted and Cody. He was actually really surprised that when the two boys entered neither said anything mean to him. He actually got nothing more than a glare for Cody and the tiniest hint of a smile from Ted. A bit of color tinged his cheeks at that, but he turned to the front to listen to his teacher go over some English assignments.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the students began to filter out into the hall with Tyler bringing up the rear. Rounding the corner and walking to his locker, he saw both Ted and Cody by it once more. A shiver wracked his spine when he remembered the pain in his head. Both boys watched him approach and open his locker to deposit books. "Sup bitch."

Turning, he saw a malicious grin on Cody's face and a grimace on Ted's. "Y-Yeah?" He should've known they weren't going to be cordial for long. It actually was longer than he thought it would be. He half expected them to start the name calling half way through class. "Sister not here to protect you now? I mean seriously how big of a pussy are you that your sister has to scare the big bad bullies?" Tyler, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes, gave Cody nothing more than a withering look before walking away. "FAG!"

He wanted to cry again, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The next class both boys were once again being cordial. That class was uneventful; Tyler finished the work early and just doodled in his notebook.

The bell rang and the next thing he knew Ted was dragging him into the nearest bathroom. "Please don't hit me." Tyler was panicking again as Ted's hand clamped on his wrist.

"Calm down, I told you I wasn't going to let you get hurt again." Well that was partially true. After all, neither he nor Cody had physically hurt him, but their words were just as painful. "What do you want, Teddy?"

The older teen's nose wrinkled at the pet name, but he decided to let it go. I was wondering what you where you wanted to go eat?" Tyler's questioning looked seemed to be more than he could handle because Ted's eyebrow rose and he shifted nervously. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The small brunette was getting angry. "What game are you playing Ted? You be nice one minute and then the next you're calling me a fag. I DON'T GET YOU!" His chest was heaving as he took one ragged breath after another. His throat was hoarse from the yelling.

"I'm just trying to make up for something that shouldn't have happened." Ted seemed calm, but his eyes showed that he was upset. "If you don't wanna go then you don't have to. I was just offering." A pregnant pause.

"You're so weird. Is there any place around that is good to eat?" A bright smile lit up Ted's face and that made Tyler's flutter uncomfortably. Yeah, that was definitely not a good sign.

"Of course! I'll take you to one of the best." Their plans set in stone the two boys walked out into the hall, already late for their next classes.

Is this first date? Yes, no? What do you guys think? Is Ted just being the nice southern gentleman that he is, or is he playing sweet little Tyler? After all he's still being mean to him.

Anyway, this and the last chapter are dedicated to a very good friend of mine who inspired me to write them! I love you KATE!

Reviews and such my dear readers! They are much loved!


	5. A Time To Remember

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Umm, not much to say here other than…ENJOY!**

~Kate POV~

She was practically dragging Tyler over to where Ted and Cody were standing by their lockers. He brother had all but planted himself into the ground to try and get out of going out with Ted. She was adamant though, the other boy had to apologize. Getting closer to the two, Tyler put more resistance in trying to stop his sister, but she wasn't having it.

"Seriously, why are you not coming out with me? We could go to that teen club or whatever and get some chicks." She heard Cody ask Ted when they were in earshot. Stopping just short of the pair, she squeezed Tyler's hand reassuringly.

Ted saw them approach and smiled at the flustered look on Tyler's face and the glowering look Kate sent Cody's way. "I, um, have a previous engagement that I cannot skip out on." A ghost of a smile crossed Kate's face before the glare returned.

Cody heaved and sigh before turning to look at the twins. "Oh god, not you two! Fucking fag and psycho sister." Kate's anger flared and she started forward to show Cody just who was psycho when Ted put his hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"That's enough Cody. Just drop it! I'll see you later!" The raven haired boy scoffed and walked away, but not before sneering at the twins. Kate took Tyler's hands and placed it in Ted's, much to the embarrassment of both boys. She giggled at that before taking a few steps back and the two boys separated.

"So, have him back at our house before too late. Grandma will get worried. Tyler will give you directions." Ted nodded at the girl and smiled when she pulled her brother into a hug and muttered sweet words into his ear.

Stepping back, she smiled as the pair walked out the doors to what she assumed was Ted's truck. She smiled at her work. "A girl's work is never done."

"You can certainly say that again." Kate turned, a small smile playing on her lips, as Phil, or Punk as his friends called him, and Beth stood before. Beth's mouth was open as she watched Ted and Tyler walk out the door.

"Seriously, those two? Girl, you are crazy as hell." The trio laughed and talked for a few minutes. Beth put an arm around the other girl's shoulder and snickered. "I want to see your handiwork when this all plays out, 'kay girl?" Kate smiled and nodded ran a finger through her hair.

Punk's shoulders shook with laughter at Beth, before turning his attention to Kate, "So I'm having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you and your brother were gonna come? Just about everyone is gonna be there. It'll be a fucking rager!"

The girl laughed at his excitement and finally gave a noncommittal shrug. "Oh who knows. We might show up. Where do you live?" The directions were given and Kate smiled before turning and leaving the pair. She had homework to do.

"You like her?" Beth looked over Punk with a knowing glance, eyebrow quirked up. The teen shrugged as they also headed out to leave.

"She's cute, that's for damn sure."

**~Tyler POV~**

To say the ride was awkward was an understatement. It was downright uncomfortable because Tyler seemed to have lost his voice. Ted tried to ask a few questions here and there but the smaller boy only gave one word answers or shrugs.

Finally the tension reached a boiling point, "Are you scared of me?"

The small brunette, with the crazy spiky hair, looked at the older boy and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? You and Cody have been nothing but horrible to me since I got here. I'm just waiting for him to pop out and you two to beat me up."

It broke Ted's heart to see the boy so upset, which kind of weirded him out a little, and he didn't know what to do to make it better. "Um, I promised you that I would let you get hurt. Can't you believe that?"

The smaller boy's chocolate eyes turned to him and pierced all the way through him. "Physical pain isn't the only kind that hurts. Words are just as bad." Ted knew what he was talking about, and felt like shit the rest of the ride to the diner. That was an incredibly quiet fifteen minutes.

Killing his engine in the parking lot, Ted turned to the smaller teen. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what we said. I promise I won't call you anything else and I'll try and make Cody stop." He'd do his dead level best to keep that promise too.

"Words are nice and pretty, but usually don't amount to anything." The door opened and Tyler got out before walking into the diner leaving Ted speechless. That had actually hurt to hear.

The hostess seated them and they remained quiet for the first few minutes. Tired and wanting to go home Tyler began to stand, "Look I'm just gonna go. This is really weird."

A hand shot out and caught his, "Please don't leave. I really want to get to know you better." The older boy was blushing and Tyler found it endearing.

A tiny smile crossed his face and he retook his seat. "You can let go of my hand now." The flush on the other boy got even darker, reaching his ears even, and caused a laugh to bubble out of Tyler.

A waitress came and took their orders not too long after. A strained conversation started while they waited, but it gradually became easier and they soon had an easy conversation going. They pretty much asked each other's life stories with Ted apologizing profusely for bringing up Tyler's parents.

The food arrived and both boys started to eat. The burger Tyler had regretfully got was soon being scarfed down by the teen. It was probably the best hamburger he'd ever eaten. It was gone in no time.

A laugh from across the table brought Tyler out of his thoughts. "You have ketchup all over your face. I mean it's like everywhere." It was now Tyler's turn to blush as he desperately tried to wipe it all off. God, that was so embarrassing. He wanted to die.

"Did I get it all?"

A finger connected with his face wiping the last small bit of the red substance off his face. Ted stared at his finger for a moment before sucking it into his mouth licking the ketchup off. Tyler's face flamed even brighter at that.

Ted realizing what he'd just done seemed even more embarrassed, but decided that he didn't care. He liked Tyler and that actually started to scare him. The check came, knocking those scary thoughts out of his head for a while, and he paid the bill much to Tyler's protest. "No no, there will be no splitting down the middle. This is my treat!"

A good meal, good company, and for once Tyler was smiling and that made Ted's heart swell. The other boy looked so much better when he smiled. Once more, scary thoughts, but he pushed them aside to be pondered later.

The ride to Tyler's house was much more enjoyable as both boys talked animatedly about nothing and everything. Music was Tyler's subject while wrestling, or sports in general, was Ted's but both found many things that they had in common which was weird.

No way, Andre the Giant was the greatest!"

"Are you crazy, rap is like the dumbest form of music EVER?"

"Oh come on, you know doughnuts with cream filling are so much better than the normal kind."

"I like little dogs, they aren't quite as scary and intimidating."

"Um, I would like to read some of things you write if you don't mind."

They almost didn't realize that amongst the chitchat Tyler had given the directions and they were now sitting outside the teen's house. "Um, I had a really good time. I would like to do this again."

Tyler snickered, "What, like a date?"

"Maybe so." Both boys were silent then, but then Tyler laughed and got out. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Just before Tyler was out of ear shot Ted threw out, "I was serious, ya know. I really would like to do this again. Would you like to?"

Tyler smiled faintly and blushed. "Maybe so."

They both smiled to each other as Ted backed out of the driveway and left. Entering his house, Tyler was soon ganged up on by his sister and grandmother.

"How did it go?"

"Was he polite? He wasn't mean to you, right?"

Tyler smiled at the two and giggled. "Well I guess it went alright, it was kinda awkward. And yes, grams he was a perfect gentleman which was kinda weird too."

Dodging anymore questions, Tyler almost made it to his room before Kate yelled up the stairwell, "Oh by the way we're going to Phil's party this weekend. You better pick out something freaking fantastic to wear or else I'll be so pissed at you."

Groaning, Tyler made it to his room and flopped onto his bed. He'd take a shower in the morning. He was so tired. Sleep was beckoning, but his last thought was if Ted was going to be at the party or not.

**Woohoo! First bit of Tyler and Ted and I thought it was pretty adorable and sufficiently awkward. The ketchup thing actually happened to me, sort of as it was my sister and she sure as hell didn't lick it off my face, but it was really embarrassing and I figured it would be nice to throw into the mix.**

**And oh yeah, little bit of Kate and Punk. There will be more for sure, that was only a teaser!**

**Soooo, what's gonna happen at the party? Good things, bad things? Painful things? Who knows….oh wait! I do! So, you guys just have to wait and find out!**

**AS ALWAYS, much love to readers and even MORE love to reviewers!**


	6. Party Disasters

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Umm, there might be some things in this one that are a little…bad. If you don't think you can handle some things non-consensual nature then I apologize! It has to happen.**

**~Tyler POV~**

The rest of the week was moderately uneventful. His classes were pretty boring because they were a little behind his old school and he knew all the things they were going over. He and his sister were closet nerds and usually got straight A's. He couldn't wait until they actually got to something he didn't know.

Other than the classes he'd made a few friends of his own. A rather sweet, although quiet, boy named Justin who liked to draw and had an adorable accent. Another boy named Evan, simply adorable with his goofy nature, and a girl named AJ who was also a bit of nerd. He found them all to be simply amazing in their own ways.

One of the more embarrassing moments was when he came into the locker room, a little later than he should have, and saw two boys, who he knew to be John and Randy, in a rather compromising position. He had squeaked out his apology and promised he would forget everything he'd just seen before running away. Randy and John were extra nice to him after that incident.

Friday rolled around and Tyler was at lunch sitting with AJ and Justin while they waited on Evan. "Jesus, could that boy be any slower? I mean how long does it take pick out something to eat?" The two boys snickered at AJ when Kate came over to sit beside her brother.

"Hello sweets, AJ, Justin, you guys excited for tonight?" Nods, although a little unenthusiastic, from the boys and a much more exuberant response from AJ.

"Oh yeah. Punk always has great parties!" Kate giggled at the nickname, as Evan finally showed up. Everyone else was almost done while he just began to dig in.

"What are we talking about?" AJ gagged and covered her eyes while Tyler laughed and Justin's shoulders shook behind his notepad.

"Eww, Evan don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross!" The other teens talked animatedly while Tyler watched Justin draw something.

"It's really pretty." A light color tinged the boy's cheeks and he smiled with a nod. He felt a kindred spirit in Justin and that must be why they got along so well. The chatter continued until lunch ended and they departed for other classes.

They day came to an end and the halls were abuzz with chatter about the weekend and Punk's party. Tyler and Kate walked, hand in hand as usual, down the hall towards the doors only to have Ted stop them with a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Um, do you guys need a ride?"

Kate smiled and looked to her brother, whose eyes were downcast, then smiled and nodded, "Sure. It would save us a lot of time." The older boy's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly as his eyes drifted to Tyler, who blushed. Kate sighed at how utterly hopeless the two boys were.

In Ted's truck, Kate had made Tyler sit in the middle. The boys legs kept touching and one or the other would jerk their leg away, but only after letting them rub against one another for a minute. Kate subtly laughed to herself at them while they all discussed the party.

"How you guys getting there?"

"Umm, we were gonna walk."

"I think not, you guys can ride with me, but um, Cody is gonna be with me too."

Kate's hands clenched and Tyler's eyes fell to the floor. "I mean, we can all fit if yo-"

"We'll walk," Tyler stopped Ted and looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't want to ride with Cody and neither does Kate."

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence until they got to the twin's house. Ted smiled at Tyler and said he couldn't wait to see the other boy at the party. The smaller boy smiled through his blush and followed his sister inside.

********Later that Evening*********

The twins arrived a little late because they walked and the party was in full swing. Walking into the house, the twins felt a bunch of heads turn in their direction. They got a lot of gawking looks at their attire. Hey, it was a party right?

Tyler was wearing a pair of highlighter blue skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt that had _Freaky Fresh_ in neon colors. A pair of suspenders and dark grey cardigan finished the look. Pushing on his glasses, and with a careful sweep of his meticulously styled hair with his fingers, Tyler's eyes sought out Ted.

Kate found herself wearing a light blue party dress with dark leggings underneath. Her hair was curled lightly, but it looked stunning and her makeup was flawless. Her outfit was much simpler that her brother's but she still looked just as amazing. More than a few people noticed as well, and she blushed.

The pair mainly stayed together as they met some new people and chatted with their friends. The music was great, and much to their dismay, a lot of alcohol was flowing. It was weird because Punk said he didn't drink nor did he condone drinking, but people did tend to sneak things into his parties.

Nevertheless, the twins were having fun until Cody showed up with a few of his friends, Wade, Heath, and David. "Sup fags and freaks. Wow, Tyler your sister is hot!" The boys' friends laughed at his comments and the fact that Kate was trying to break free of her brother's grip to hurt Cody.

"Enough Cody, not the time or place for this. We're supposed to be having fun." Ted came out of nowhere to save the day, but Cody wasn't having it.

"This is fun. Tyler and all his freaky friends are really fun to pick on." Justin's eyes fell, Evan scoffed, and AJ leered at the boy. Tyler stepped around his sister and stared at Cody. "Go away. Stop being an asshole and go away. You're really annoying."

Everyone was shocked, dumbfounded, that Tyler had actually stood up to the other teen. The room had strangely gone quiet as EVERYONE waited for Cody's reaction. The other boy scoffed and walked away. His friends followed.

Slowly the room returned to the uproar it had been before as Tyler took several deep breaths. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Evan cackled with laughed as his other friends celebrated Tyler's courage.

Eventually everyone separated; even Kate had gone over to talk with Punk, leaving Tyler and Ted alone. It was awkward as neither boy had the courage to say what was on their mind. Tyler finally broke the silence, "I'll be back. Nature calls and whatnot." That drew a laugh from Ted and he nodded.

He watched Tyler walk off and mentally berated himself for not saying what was on his mind, but then again the things that were on his mind were confusing him. That was probably why he didn't notice the other set of eyes following Tyler.

"Hey Cody my man!" Cody had shown back up and he and Ted were soon in a heated conversation.

**~? POV~**

Quietly he followed Tyler upstairs. Subtly he waited outside the restroom. When the door opened, he lurched forward and threw the boy against the wall before casually locking the door. The crack of the small teen's head against the wall was music to his ears as he threw punch after punch to the boy's midriff.

The gasps coming from Tyler were such a turn on as he slowly undid his jeans and set about ripping Tyler's clothes apart. A sick smile crossed his face as he took in the sight of the groaning naked boy before him. "Mm, delicious." Licking his lip, he trailed his fingers up the smooth skin as the small boy tried to squirm away. "Don't fight or scream. It will be so much worse if you do."

Tyler, the fear and pain too much, complied and remained still and silent as the other boy positioned himself where he wanted to be. "Now, you know this is going to hurt. A LOT. I'm not going to be gentle EVER." A thrust forward and he was sinking his entire length into Tyler. "Oh my god, you're so damn tight. I could so get used to this. Don't you like what I'm doing to you?" The small boy was whimpering and trying to not cry out as pain rippled through his body.

Everything hurt, but thankfully it didn't last all that long. "Oh god, babe. I'm gonna blow. Your just too good." And then it was done. He withdrew from the boy and saw the blood. "Mm, I made you bleed baby. It was worth it though. It felt amazing." Wiping himself clean he turned to the door, unlocked it, "I can't wait for the next time. I'm sure it's gonna be just as amazing. Oh and, maybe you should stay away from Teddybear. I don't like you being around him and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Do you?" A snicker, and then he was gone leaving Tyler alone.

Finally he broke down and cried. He hurt so much. Why did bad things always have to happen to him? He just didn't understand and what did Ted have to do with what just happened?

**Oh my god…poor Tyler. Who did it to the poor dear? Why? Tyler knows who it was and I know why, but everyone else has to guess until I tell them. That is if I EVER DO! BWAHAHA!**

**Reviews and such my dears! Much love!**


	7. Start Of Something

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**And now the aftermath of what happened to Tyler. We're gonna see some pissed of people down below. Uh oh!**

**~Kate POV~**

Punk had finally, after much flirting on his part, left Kate to go mingle with other friends. Kate giggled to herself as he walked off but not before, "Dance with me before you leave, okay? I might just cry some if you don't." She agreed with a smile before he wandered off.

Spotting Ted arguing with Cody, Kate made her way over. She really wanted to tear into the other boy but just seconds before she gets there he walked off, steaming!

"Problems?"

Ted sighed as he looked at the girl, "He just thinks I should stop hanging around with you and Tyler. He feels that the gay will rub off on me." A bitter laugh.

"Well if you do stop hanging around my brother for that, then I will kick your ass. You will not hurt him like that." She huffed, but he held up his hands in defeat.

"I like Tyler, I want to get to know him better. He's….sweet." The last sentence was barely more than a mumble, but Kate heard it and smiled.

"Ya know, if you like him just say it. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you." Ted's mouth almost hit the floor and he began to spew sentence after sentence explaining away anything that Kate might be thinking.

"Whoa, I'm no- It's not what you thi- Seriously, Kate we're just frie-" The girl couldn't help the laughter bubbling out of her as he stammered and stumbled over his words.

Her laughter died down and they stood in silence for a minute or two. "Am I that obvious?" She saw the forlorn look in Ted's eyes and immediately felt sorry for laughing. He looked so sad.

"No sweetie, not at all. I just notice things that other people don't. I can tell you like him, and vice versa." She smiled and put a hand on his arm giving a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright. You can like Tyler, its normal I promise. There is nothing wrong with it." A faint smile crossed his face and he placed his hand atop the girls.

"I'm so confused, but I do like your brother. He's…something special." They talked a little about Tyler and it made Ted smile when Kate talked about all her brother's little quirks and funny childhood moments.

Both looked up when a subtle cough brought them out of their conversation. Randy was standing before them with a solemn look on his face, "Come with me. Now." He left no room for argument as he turned and walked upstairs.

The pair followed and both could feel a sense of foreboding as they neared the bathroom. "Randy wha-" The other boy held up his hand and knocked on the door, ending any chance for questions.

A voice from the other side called out angrily, "What? Is it you Randy?"

"Yes, I got Kate….and Ted. Open the door."

"Ted needs to leave, this doesn't involve him."

Randy looked at Ted, but the blonde shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. "Just open the door John." A minute or so late, there was a click as the door was unlocked. Randy nodded and the pair entered. The sight before him caused both to gasp and Kate to whimper.

Tyler, her sweet innocent baby brother, was cradled against John's chest with blood seeping out of a gash on his head. John gently tried to dab at the wound while Tyler cried into his chest.

Neither Kate nor Ted could speak as they watched John tend to his wounds. Kate was the first to find her voice as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother drawing a gasp of pain from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." A tiny smile crossed Tyler's face as she babbled apologies.

Kay-kay, did you do this to me? No, then no it's not your fault." She continued to babble apologies despite his protests. Not able to take it anymore, Tyler looked up from his sobbing sister only to have his eyes fall on Ted. Fear filled his eyes as he remembered those words, "Stay away from Teddybear."

He began to shake as he remembered it all over again. The blonde saw the fear in his eyes and felt his heart clench. Why was he scared of him? He didn't do this, so why was Tyler scared of him.

John and Randy murmured in low voices with Kate on how to get Tyler out of there, none of them focused on Ted.

Ted…was pissed. Whoever hurt his Tyler was going to pay. Whoever had, had…done that to his Tyler was going to be so fucking sorry. His breathing was becoming haggard and his vision was starting to get hazy. Rage! Rage was filling his entire being.

"Ty-Tyler, I'm gonna make this right. I will make this right." Before anyone could say anything Ted tore the door open and bounded downstairs. No one saw him the rest of the night.

********Hours Later********

The house became crazy as the party reached its peak. The trio used this as a diversion and had snuck out with Tyler in tow. The ride was silent except for Tyler begging them to just take him home. He didn't want to go to the hospital and Kate knew why. Though she didn't agree with it, she finally relented and told the two boys to take them home.

They were both silent as Kate helped Tyler into the bath, he wasn't sure he could stand long enough for a shower, all the while she kept apologizing to her brother about everything.

For the most part he ignored her, so finally she left him to his thoughts. The bath soothed his body, but it couldn't keep the thoughts away. He could still feel the guy's hands on his body, could still hear his breath, could still smell the cologne.

He shivered and got out of the tub, before climbing into bed and sobbed. Kate offered to sleep in the room with him, but he said he wanted to be alone.

Just before he dozed off, Tyler's phone buzzed. "Hello."

"Tyler, I-I'm so sorry. I-I should've known something was wrong when you didn't come back right away. I mean, maybe I could've done something. I'm sorry."

Tyler could hear the sobs in Ted's voice. "Hey, hey. Ted, stop crying. You're supposed to be the tough one, ya know?" A small smile crossed his face as Ted let out a broken laugh. The sobs had stopped some, but he knew the blonde teen was a wreck, much like himself.

"Ted…Ted, why are you so upset? I mean, I'm just a new kid, the fag. You shouldn't be too broken up over this."

There was a long pause. So long in fact that Tyler had to check his phone to see if Ted was still on the other end.

"Don't call yourself that. Don't ever call yourself that. And I'm upset because someone hurt you when I could've stopped it. I could have stopped this and you wouldn't have given me that look in the bathroom. Like you were terrified of me."

Gnawing his lip, Tyler sniffed. He wasn't scared of Ted, but he was scared of what would happen to Ted if he were to still be friends with him. A clean break, after all they hadn't known each other long.

"Teddy, maybe we shouldn't hang out with each other anymore. People will think things about you."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK!" Tyler had pulled his phone from his ear as Ted yelled. He'd never known Ted to get fired up like that, and earlier, and it kind of scared him.

"Why?" Another long pause.

"I like you Tyler, I mean I really like you."

Both boys were silent. Neither knew what to say, "Will you go out with me tomorrow? Please?"

Tyler smiled to no one but himself. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was probably all a dream. 

"Sure, so long as you don't me looking like a just got hit by a truck." He was trying to make light of a bad situation. Ted was silent and Tyler immediately regretted the joke. "Ted I…"

"You're still beautiful to me. Um, I'll call you tomorrow so we can decide on what to do." The line went dead and Tyler smiled through the blush.

"Beautiful, yeah right?"

He laughed to himself, despite his protesting ribs, and tried to sleep. Sleep never came.

**Aww, so we have the start of Ted/Tyler! It gets crazy so don't think it's good times and happy moments. Those will be in there, but there will be turbulence as well!**

**And if this chapter(and the previous one) were complete hot messes it was because I wrote them under the influence of cold medicine. I apologize for anything and everything that makes no sense or is spelled wrong!**

**Much love to reviewers AND readers!**


	8. Movie Nights and Dreadful Frights

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Uber sorry for the long wait. Been dealing with my own disasters, and a slight lack of drive over this absence. The drive has returned so I'll try and get back into the swing of things. Once again…sorry and OFF WE GO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Ted POV~**

He was a wreck the rest of the night and early into the next day. He was still confused over his feelings for the other boy, angry over what happened to Tyler, and scared of what people were going to say. Sure, he could say to Tyler's face that he didn't care but he did. His friends, his family, everyone who meant anything to him could turn their back on him.

'_Maybe this was a bad idea.'_

Sitting outside Tyler's house, he gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He wanted to walk in, but his brain was holding him back. He should just leave; he'd apologize to Tyler later. This was a bad idea, "Fuck, I can't do that."

A light from the porch drew his attention and Ted knew he was stuck. Couldn't back out now if he wanted to. Kate had seen him, and was beckoning him inside.

Trying to steel his nerves, Ted left hopped from the truck and shakily walked towards the house. Every step he took, the urge to flee grew stronger. This was a huge mistake. He could chalk the attraction up to how feminine Tyler looked. _'Yeah, that's it. He's just so girly.'_

Too late, he was inside and soon met an extremely exuberant grandmother. She was incredibly beautiful to be her age. Barely a wrinkle marred her face, except for some hints of crow's feet around her eyes. All in all, she looked much like an older version of Kate. She was a spitfire, much like her granddaughter, and they chatted awhile as Kate went to get Tyler.

"Hi, Hi Teddy."

Ted turned and was met with an extremely gut wrenching yet still remarkably beautiful sight. Tyler was wearing far looser clothing than normal. Sweats and t-shirt that was almost too big for him. His normal gravity defying hair was flat to his skull. Bruises marred the parts of his body that Ted could see. Finger marks were present around his throat and it broke Ted's heart.

The two women has somehow vanished, leaving the two boys alone, and Tyler slowly moved over to the couch taking a seat. It was….awkward.

"Tyler, why didn't you go to the hospital? Why didn't your grandma make you?"

"I-I can't. I won't."

Ted opened his mouth to argue, but the smaller boy shook his head. "I won't."

"At least tell me who di-"

"Can we just hang out here and watch a movie?"

Ted huffed at the brunette's change of subject, but seeing the adorable chocolate brown eyes staring him down he caved. A small smile and Ted felt the urge to pull Tyler into his chest. Moments before he did, Tyler stood and went about getting a few movies to choose from, drinks, snacks. This and that, but Ted noticed the careful way the boy was moving and that pissed him off.

The sick son of a bitch who did that to such a wonderful person was going to pay. Movies were chosen, snacks beginning to be gobbled down, as the boys settled down.

Screams and shrieks were flowing from movie and Ted found himself cringing at the grizzly scenes. Body parts strewn everywhere, blood coating everything and all the while Tyler was snickering at the whole thing.

Even though he'd never admit it, being the big jock he was, Ted was terrified of scary movies and he subconsciously moved closer to Tyler. Pretty soon the blonde had Tyler nestled into his side and was not so subtly hiding his eyes in the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Haha, she's so dumb. Why would she walk towards the scary noise? Ack, he got her. Haha!"

"You don't scare easy, huh?"

"Nope, and hey, I won't tell anyone about the big bad football star being scared of Jason."

"I-I dunno what you're talking about."

He blushed and Tyler snickered. A low mumble, "Not scared."

"No big deal, but I won't tell."

Finally, and much to Ted's relief, the move came to a grizzly end. Tyler selected a comedy and settled back in the same spot. Even though the movie was far from scary, he liked being close to Teddy. The bigger blonde was a real comfort to him and that was what he needed right now.

"Hey, um, about what I said on the phone…."

They were about halfway into the movie and during the silence Ted's mind began to wander. That was bad; he was scared of his thoughts. They led to bad things.

"W-When I said I liked you I meant…I meant as…"

Tyler's shoulders slumped, but he understood. Ted felt guilty and that was what this all was about. He felt guilty so he was trying to make up for it.

"Hey, hey look at me please."

"It's okay Ted. I understand. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Standing, the small boy went to turn off the movie. "Thank you for coming over…it..it meant a lot."

"Wait, wait! Hold up."

Ted, standing and grabbing the small brunette's wrist, turned the small boy to look in his direction. It broke his heart to see such sadness marring Tyler's face.

"I don't want you mad at me."

"Please….please just leave me alone. I can't handle this right now. My head hurts, my body hurts, I don't want my heart hurting too."

Ted's eyes widened as he took in the small, beautiful boy before him. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He was not going to add to the boy's pain and he would be lying to himself and to everyone else if he actually went through with this. He did like Tyler, was attracted to the boy. He wanted him. He wanted to hold him, wanted to touch him, wanted to kiss him.

'_Why is his face getting closer?'_

Soft pouty lips were soon smashed against his in a soft sweet kiss, but at the same time it sent tingles down Ted's spine. His breath was coming in short gasps as the kiss grew more intense. Their tongues began a dance, a duel for dominance, which Ted soon won. Invading the brunette's mouth, he explored the cavern tasting the sweetness that was so unmistakably Tyler.

His hands began to roam the small boys' body and he felt the smaller teen's fingers clutch his sides desperately. He thought they were signs that he should continue, but the strangled gasp broke him out of his lust filled haze.

Tyler's eyes were clouded over with tears, unshed, but Ted felt horrible. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I went too far. I'm sorry."

The small boy snickered, "N-No, it just hurt a little."

Ted frowned, and rubbed soothing circles on the boy's arm. Tyler's lips were swollen from the kissing, and he felt himself getting so very aroused. He had to restrain himself though; Tyler wasn't ready for anything yet. If he was totally honest, he wasn't all that ready to go much farther himself.

They talked for a while, chatted about nothing and everything, but it was getting rather late and Tyler's pain medication was starting to kick in. Ted could see the other boy getting sleepy, and thought the droopy eyes were extremely adorable.

A quick kiss to Tyler's forehead, another to his lips, and he was saying his goodbyes. He promised to call the next day.

As he watched the smaller boy heading upstairs, Ted smiled then noticed Kate and her grandmother standing in the entryway to the kitchen. They had huge grins on their faces, which made Ted blush.

"You better treat him right, youngin."

"Yes mam."

Their grandmother said her goodbyes as Kate led Ted to the door. "Thank you for being so sweet to him. He really needs someone other than us right now."

Ted gave the girl, the wonderful caring woman that she was, a one armed hug. "I'll take care of him. I promise."

"You better."

Ted watched the girl moved back to the house. A peculiar song hit his ears, _Cult of Personality_, and he watched Kate pick up her phone excitedly and begin to giggle and chatter away with someone. He smiled, _'Looks like she made a friend.'_

The door closed after Kate and Ted was once more left alone with his fears and doubts. He could handle this; couldn't he? Tyler was worth it right…..he hoped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay…that was probably horrendous, but it's super late while I write this. I hope it's worth reading. Umm, dunno what else to say other than please review. Be it negative, positive, I take them all and strive to write better for you, Thanks once again for all the favorites, reviews, and alerts so far.**

**Also: Still working on After The Neon Fades….having technical difficulties with Wade and Cody's characters**


	9. Homework Fail

**Disclaimer: I own no one or anything dealing with the WWE! Only thing I own are my own OCs**

**Warning: Violence, harsh language, UNDERAGE sexual situations**

**Okay, so I kind of am getting back in to some semblance of order here. I won't say this order won't be broken some times, but I think I can start posting chapters regularly again. Sorry for the wait, and here it is.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kate found herself nestled on the bed with her brother as they watched Sunday morning cartoons. They both giggled and snickered at the antics of the characters on screen. Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled at the content sigh that bubbled out of the boy. She still wanted to get her brother to talk about what happened to him, but as far as Tyler was concerned it didn't happen. He would clam up if either she or their grandmother would bring it up. It was killing her that she couldn't help.

"Got any plans with a certain gorgeous blonde today?"

"No, and I'm kind of thinking last night was a mistake. I-I regret it."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She had thought that the two boys had hit it off great, and even though she knew Ted was freaking out a little, Kate didn't think that Tyler would be having second thoughts. It was baffling.

"Thought you liked him?" Continuing to run her fingers along the boy's scalp, she saw something flicker across his face and the subtle gnawing of his lip. A quirked brow and she tilted her head to look into his face, "What's up bro?"

"I just don't like Ted like that. I was just in a bad way last night and he made me feel better. I-I don't wanna be with him. Look, sweets, can we not talk about this anymore. Just watch cartoons with me, please."

Kate was shocked to say the least and even more confused, but she let it go and they continued to watch cartoons til their grandmother came in saying she was heading to the grocery store and would be back a little late. Both children nodded and then Tyler's phone rang. Looking at the number, he pressed the ignore button. This kept up for several minutes and Kate was getting frustrated.

"Jesus, just tell them to leave you alone. Who is it anyway?"

Grabbing the phone, the girl saw that every call, and even a few texts, was from Ted. Looking at her brother, seeing the quivering lip, she answered the phone.

"Hey, Ted. Yes, he's fine. Just a little tired. N-No, he's asleep. Um no, I just gave him something to help him sleep and he was out like a light. I'll let him know you called. Yes, first thing when he wakes up."

Handing the phone back to her brother, she frowned at him and he shamefully averted his gaze. The cartoons long having been over, Kate stood and was beginning to head out the door.

If you don't wanna be with him, then you better tell him and soon. I won't cover for you again; this isn't right.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Ty, I've got a friend coming over. He needs help with some school work and I offered to help, so he'll probably be over sin a lit-"

Before she could even complete the sentence their doorbell rang and Kate ran over to answer it. A cocky smile and shiny lip ring met her gaze.

"Hello gorgeous. Ready to save my life, or at the very least academic life?"

Laughing, Kate welcomed Punk into her home and gave him the modest tour as they talked. She was a bit wary to show him Tyler's room, but when the boy in question stumbled out and nodded a hello to Punk, she nervously showed him back into the kitchen so they could work.

Having expected Punk to bring up the bruising on her brother, Kate was pleasantly, and a little apprehensively, surprised when he just smiled at Tyler and followed behind her.

"Alright, babe. Learn me something!"

To say they got very little work done was an understatement. For the most part Punk talked about topics that varied from his favorite drink to the fact that he wanted to do tattoos for a living.

"Phil, can we at least get one page of your assignment done?"

"Huh?"

Punk had been busy telling, or perhaps exaggerating, a story to Tyler, who had come into the kitchen a little bit earlier at the sound of laughter, about how he totally gotten into a scuffle with some gang members and took them out by himself. His story had the small brunette cracking up and that made Kate smile in turn. Her brother laughing was such a pleasant sound.

"Um, well I suppose I can just help you in class tomorrow?"

The two boys had the largest grins on their faces as she sighed and closed up various textbooks while Punk began another story of complete and utter truth, at least those were the boy's words.

It was starting to get late after many more stories and the introduction of Punk to their grandmother, who insisted on calling the boy Phillip much to his chagrin, before Punk decided it was time to head home. He bid Tyler good night as the small boy stiffly walked back up to his room to turn in for the night.

'I won't ask what happened, but is he okay?"

The sudden seriousness of Punk's voice startled Kate, but she quickly regained her composure and nodded in the affirmative. "I think so, but he won't talk to any of us so we don't know. We..We're worried."

Punk nodded and pulled her into a one armed hug at the sad look on the pretty brunette's face. He didn't like seeing her so sad.

"I'll look after him. Just call me his guardian angel."

The cocky grin was back in place and Kate couldn't help but laugh. Punk was certainly a very odd individual.

"Well Mr. Angel, I hope I can trust you on that. Because I will most certainly have to cause you sever bodily harm if something happens to him you say you'll look after him."

The grin faltered for a second and then Punk jumped back and saluted the girl before him causing her to giggle.

"As you say. Under threat of severe bodily harm I will watch out for your brother!"

With that, he took a knee and kissed her hand before standing and bounding out the door to his car. Kate was blushing, oh so faintly, watched him as he went to his door.

"See you at school tomorrow gorgeous!"

Shaking her head, Kate went inside to get ready for bed. Stopping by Tyler's room, she ducked inside to check on him. His phone was lighting up, while he was snuggled up to his pillows and drooling just the tiniest bit, so the girl checked it and was shocked to see many more calls and texts from Ted and a few from a number she didn't recognize. The fact that Tyler would flat out ignore Ted had to mean something, but she didn't know why. Last night, her brother was happier than she'd seen him in a long time. What had happened since then?

"_Oh Tyler, just talk to him already."_

Backing out of the room, Kate got dressed for bed and nodded off to sleep rather fast. Just before her eyes closed, Kate sent up a little prayer to their parents that tomorrow wouldn't be too hard for her brother.

****

**Next update, we have the first day back to school since the party. DUN DUN DUN…or not, who knows.**

**ALSO, what is up with Tyler? Where did the sudden urge to not be with Ted come from? Hm, questions that will be answered soon enough.**

**Another thing, here we have the first, non-subtle, bits of Kate/Punk. Hehe, they're gonna be so fun to write. Two very snarky personalities = heaven to write.**


End file.
